Shining Frost and Ginger Heat
by winterfrost555
Summary: Gingerkit and Shinykit have always been best friends and sisters. So what happens when love tears their relationship apart? I'm bad at summeries. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there guys and gals! This is my new story Shining Frost and Ginger Heat. I wrote it with my friend anime lover 239, so I definitly don't want to take all of the credit. Warning-KIT LOVE! Now, to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Gingerkit POV)

It was a warm sunny afternoon. The birds were chirping and the kits were playing and the warriors were hunting fresh juicy prey newly born from Newleaf.

"Hey Gingerkit?" Shinykit asked.

"Yup?" I said.

"Can you tell Frostkit to meet me behind the nursery?"

"Sure," I replied coolly.

Shinykit bounded back around behind the reed made den, and sat, tapping her foot.

"You wanted to see me?" Frostkit said as he swung around next to me.

Shinykit giggled and sqealed exitedly, but then calmed down.

"Ya, I need to tell you something," Shinykit started.

"I like you, but not only like you, I like like you, which kinda means the same thing as love, I think."

Frostkit stared plainly at Shinykit, blinking every second or two.

"I like you too, but whats the point? I mean, we're just kits," he finally replied.

Shinykits insides felt jumpy and bumpy and lumpy, but not with nervousness, with joyfulness.

"Hopefully in the future," she stated.

Just then, Frostkits brother Emberkit walked in on the conversation.

"How much did you hear?" Shinykit asked nervously.

"Everything," he mumbled. "You know I like you and drool over you every single day! I need you! Please! Love me instead!"

"_How am I going to break this to Gingerkit?"_ Shinykit thought to herself. _"My poor sister likes him, so I know who to choose."_

"I'm sorry Emberkit," she began. "But there is a reason, a reason I have to keep even from Frostkit that I must put down your offer. I'm so sorry, I just can't like you like that."

"Well whatever you foxdung!" he snarled, stomping away. "I never liked you that much anyways!"

* * *

I was practicing my fighting moves that I made up on a bulrush when Emberkit came storming up from behind the nursery.

"Whats wrong?" I asked curiously.

"None of your beezwax," he grumbled, stomping back into the nursery.

I followed him quietly, curious about what was really going on.

I watched him as he plopped down on the ground, staring angrily at the sky.

"I'm sorry but I can't like you like that!" he said in a mocking voice.

I knew from there that it was love troubles.

Why was he having love troubles? He was five moons old?

"Love troubles?" I accidentally wondered out loud.

"You?" he hissed furiously.

"I'm sorry! I didn't..." "Stop!"

The trees rustled, leaves falling on Emberkit and I, clinging to our fur like sticky sap.

"It's just the wind birdbrain," I muttered.

"Shush!' he hissed again.

This time, I actually listened carfully. I took a good sniff.

"Fox," I said imediatly. "Heading for camp. We got to stop it."

"Alone?" he asked. "Your mousebrained if you think we can polish off that thing."

"If we tell Finchstar, the fox will be here before the patrols are even set up," I added.

"You've got a point," Emberkit replied.

"Then it's worth a shot," I said.

And we both slipped through a hole in the back of the nursery, and followed the fox scent.

* * *

**So how was it? Thanks to all of you who R&R! You make this story worth something! And that reminds me, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Chapter 2 of SF & GH here! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

* * *

Gingerkit and Heatkit strode through the long grass, keeping hidden. The fox stench was growing stronger, and both of the kits scrunched up their noses in disgust. It was a fox cub, but Gingerkit still had a feeling they were going to be dead in less than five minutes.

Make that five seconds! Gingerkit felt herself bump into something. Her head was hung just at the moment. She jerked it up to realize she was nose to nose with the foxcub!

It was pretty small, but still bigger than both her and Heatkit combind! She looked around for Heatkit. He was behind her, shooting threatening hisses at the fox cub. The fox suddenly snarled, startling Gingerkit and making herself jump back in fear. She joined Heatkit and growled, throwing apaw at the fox and giving it a nasty scar on its muzzle. It whined and then leapt at the two kits.

Heatkit dodged but the fox managed to get ahold of Gingerkit, who now was being mauled by the cub. Heatkit screeched and leapt at the fox cubs back. He started to rake it deeply, scaring the fox and making it flee, leaving the two kits breathing heavily. Well, at least Heatkit was.

Gingerkit was quiet. Absaloutly silent. She was looking behind her. Obviously shocked. With fear maybe. Or pain. Heatkit licked a scratch on his paw, soon noticing Gingerkit. He looked where she was, so see her ginger ringed tail, except half of it had been bitten off by the fox. It was bleeding heavily, and obviously a terrible wound.

She wasn't moving. For a second Heatkit thought she wasn't breathing. And she fell unconcious right as a patrol came strolling by.


End file.
